Obsession
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Sequel to Supremacy. Set one year later, after Jak has escaped from prison. Erol will stop at nothing to get what he wants – Torn dead and Jak back in his grasp. JakxErol pairing, maybe a little JakxTorn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Summary:** **Sequel to Supremacy. Set one year later, after Jak has escaped from prison. Erol will stop at nothing to get what he wants – Torn dead and Jak back in his grasp. JakxErol pairing, maybe a little JakxTorn.**

**Obsession**

**Chapter 1:**

_One year later..._

Erol was sitting in the Officer's lounge, his feet up on the table, reading the newspaper. Praxis stormed into the lounge, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"You don't seem worried." Praxis observed.

"About what?" Erol asked, uninterested.

"We've had a breakout." Praxis replied.

"Oh yes... Jak?" Erol asked. "It was bound to happen. We'll get him back."

"How?" Praxis asked.

"He has nowhere else to go. Torn's dead, so is the underground." Erol replied. "He'll be lost without direction – he's an animal."

"Torn isn't as dead as you think he is." Praxis roared, throwing some photos down into Erol's lap. Erol picked up the photos and examined them. They were of Torn, helping people in the slums.

"Is that after the raid last week?" Erol asked. Praxis nodded. Erol stared at the pictures, wondering how Torn had hidden from him for a year. "How come we didn't know about this until now?"

"Because you thought he was dead you pillock!" Praxis snapped and hit Erol around the back of his head. "I want you to find him and kill him before Jak finds him!"

"Maybe if we play this right, Jak will kill Torn himself." Erol said.

"And how are you going to manage that?" Praxis asked. "Jak won't listen to you Erol, he's a monster."

"We have to find a way to communicate with him – to convince him that Torn is the bad guy." Erol said, his eyes flashing.

"Then we'll have to find him before Torn does." Praxis said.

"Sir!" a Krimzon Guard ran into the lounge and snapped off a salute. "We've spotted the prisoner – he was in possession of a rabid orange rat. He was in the slums... talking with Torn."

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Praxis bellowed. "Now Torn has Jak!"

"We'll get him back." Erol said calmly.

"NO WE WON'T. NOT NOW!" Praxis yelled. "TORN'S GOING TO BRAINWASH HIM AGAINST US – AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO HIM IN PRISON IS NOT GOING TO HELP US."

"Sir... I... I'll come back later." The Krimzon Guard said meekly and fled from the room. Praxis and Erol watched him leave.

"How did you find out about that?" Erol asked.

"I know a lot of things, Erol." Praxis replied. "Did you think that your activities were a secret to me?"

"I had no idea that you knew." Erol said.

"I know everything that goes on in my City Erol." Praxis growled. "Now, I want you to kill Torn, and bring Jak to me."

"Why?" Erol asked.

"So I can kill him myself." Praxis replied.

-----------

Jak always felt uncomfortable in the underground hideout. He hated being underground – it reminded him too much of his time in prison. He preferred to be out in the fresh air – it reminded him of home.

"What do you want us to do now?" Jak asked.

"I don't have any missions for you at the moment." Torn replied.

"Oh really? Nothing life risking? That's a surprise!" Daxter exclaimed.

"I suggest the both of you get some sleep." Torn said. "Who knows what we'll face tomorrow. You can take a couple of bunks in the back room."

"Great! A proper bed!" Daxter said and jumped off Jak's shoulder, scampering into the back room.

"Are you okay, Jak?" Torn asked.

"I'm fine." Jak replied. "It's just... everything."

"Being underground?" Torn asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jak asked.

"I've seen people who've been let out of prison – they don't like being underground either." Torn replied.

"I'm guessing you put some of them in there." Jak said coldly.

"I'm not proud of everything I've done, Jak." Torn sighed.

"Neither am I." Jak said, looking away. "So the bunks are in the backroom, right?"

"Yeah." Torn said. "Sleep well."

"I'll try." Jak said grimly, walking into the backroom. Torn watched him leave and sighed again. He knew how badly Erol had hurt Jak and he wanted to help him.

**I know it's kinda short, but I think it's a good opening. What do you guys think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 2:**

Screaming. Torn heard someone screaming, so he ran into the backroom. Jak was thrashing around on a bunk, screaming in his sleep. Daxter was standing in the corner watching.

"What's happening?" Torn asked.

"I think he's having some sort of fit." Daxter replied.

"No shit." Torn snarled and ran over to Jak's bunk, trying to restrain the thrashing boy. "Has he ever had these before?"

"How should I know? He's been in prison for two years!" Daxter exclaimed. Torn managed to pin Jak's arms by his sides and stop him thrashing.

"Jak, it's Torn." Torn said. "Wake up."

"Oh yeah, because THAT'S helpful." Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Jak? I need you to talk to me." Torn said. Jak's eyes opened groggily and he looked up at the older man.

"What's going on?" Jak asked.

"You were having a fit or something… you were screaming in your sleep buddy." Daxter replied, jumping up onto the bunk.

"Oh." Jak said.

"What was it Jak?" Torn asked. "Some kind of nightmare?"

"Yeah… a nightmare." Jak replied distantly, not meeting Torn's eyes.

"You ready to go out and kick some Krimzon ass?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jak said, forcing a smile.

"Jak. I want a word first." Torn said. Daxter sighed and left the room hesitantly.

"What's up?" Jak asked.

"Jak, are you sure you're okay, really?" Torn asked.

"Torn… stuff happened to me in prison… stuff Erol did." Jak replied hesitantly. "I don't want to talk about any of it."

"Jak, I can help you if you tell me." Torn said, sitting down next to the boy.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Jak snapped. Torn recoiled, looking hurt. "I'm sorry… I can't control my emotions at the moment… it's weird."

"Yeah okay." Torn said. "If you need anything then I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jak said.

"And you will tell me if anything happens?" Torn asked.

"Yes." Jak replied. "Can I go now?"

"Come back soon." Torn ordered. "I'll probably have something for you to blow up." Jak grinned and walked out of the backroom. When he left, his grin faltered completely.

-----------

"So that's the place." Erol murmured, staring through the binoculars at the doorway Jak walked out of, with that rat on his shoulder.

"Yes sir." A Krimzon Guard replied. "Would you like me to fetch some more soldiers?"

"No. Not yet." Erol replied grimly. "More soldiers would attract attention and make them panic. We'll just stay here and observe them."

"Would you like me to tell the Baron?" the guard asked.

"No." Erol replied. "He'll want to go in all guns blazing and publicly humiliate them."

"Don't you want to do that, sir?" the guard asked.

"I want to kill Torn myself – and then I'll take that Eco Freak back to the prison and make sure he never disobeys me again."

-----------

"So, where are we going?" Daxter asked.

"I don't know… away from the city." Jak replied. "It makes me sick."

"I hear ya! None of that clean country air anymore – unless we go to Haven Forest." Daxter suggested.

"Yeah – that's the only fucking place." Jak said. "Baron Praxis has trapped everyone inside the city – he won't risk the metal heads getting in, or the people getting out."

"That's a power crazy dictator for you." Daxter said.

"And there's Erol." Jak said coldly.

"Have you notcied the increase in Krimzon Guards around the City?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah. They're worried something's up." Jak replied. "They're worried about me. Dax?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I a monster?"

"No." Daxter replied. "You're my best buddy – the monsters are the ones who did this to you."

"Come on, we might as well go back." Jak sighed. "Torn will have kittens if we're gone too long."

"I would pay to see that." Daxter said.

-----------

Torn jumped when someone grabbed him from behind.

"It's me." Ashelin whispered. "It was hard to get here undetected – Erol knows that you're alive."

"Jesus Christ Ashelin!" Torn hissed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"It looks like I succeeded." Ashelin observed.

"Very funny." Torn said. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Yes." Ashelin said. "Erol's determined to find you and kill you himself."

"Well let him try." Torn growled.

"Torn – he will kill you if he finds you." Ashelin said.

"Not if I kill him first." Torn said coldly.

"Torn this is Erol – he's sadistic and he'll make sure it's slow and painful. He'll make sure everyone you love is there to watch it happen – he'll make sure I'm there to watch it." Ashelin trembled.

"It's not going to happen Ashelin." Torn said. "I promise."

-----------

"He's going back in, sir." A Krimzon Guard said. "What do you want to do?"

"We'll wait until he comes back out – then I'll follow him." Erol said. "I want to confront him alone. Torn's probably sending him on some sort of disruptive mission – I can stop him and bring him back."

"Good luck sir." The Guard said.

"I don't need luck." Erol spat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I Haven't updated in a long time! I've been really ill and had to catch up with loads of college work. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 3:**

"Good. You're back." Torn said. "We have work to do."

"What is it?" Jak asked.

"Sabotage." Torn grinned.

"Ooh. What are we sabotaging?" Daxter asked.

"The KG zoomers and cruisers." Torn replied. "The Baron seems to be buying more and more – the increase in numbers will be bad for us – I think it's Erol's doing."

"Probably." Jak said.

"Ashelin told me that he's searching for us with a vengeance. I wouldn't be surprised if he tore the City apart." Torn warned.

"I can handle Erol." Jak growled, purple static dancing on his body.

"Jak, calm down." Torn said cautiously. "No-one is doing anything to Erol at the moment."

"Yeah okay." Jak sighed. "But if I do cross paths with him don't expect me to do as you say."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Torn snorted. "Now go out and destroy the Baron's new toys."

-----------

Jak left the underground hideout with Daxter as he usually did. He noticed something glinting in the sunlight on the rooftops.

"Dax..." Jak whispered. "I think there's someone on the roof."

"Where?" Daxter asked.

"Just behind us." Jak replied. "Looks like some sort of sniper rifle."

"Lemme look." Daxter said, twisting on Jak's shoulder. "Jak..."

"What?" Jak asked.

"It's Erol." Daxter replied. Jak's blood ran cold.

"I want to get him." Jak growled, heading into the shelter of one of the nearby buildings. He checked the ammunition in his gun.

"Jak, Torn wants us to go and sabotage the cruisers." Daxter reminded him.

"And I want to get Erol." Jak snarled. "You can't begin to imagine what I went through for those two years of my life."

"I know Jak, and I don't want to, but we should probably do what Torn says." Daxter urged. "If we don't take out those cruisers, they be around to take us out."

"Dax, why are you doubting me?" Jak asked.

"Because I'm scared of what will happen to us." Daxter replied. "If yu don't get Erol, he's gonna get us."

"If you don't want to come with me you can go and sabotage the cruisers for Torn. Hell, he might even like you afterwards." Jak snapped.

"Jak..." Daxter started to say. Jak reached up and plucked the rat off of his shoulder, dropping him on the floor.

"No." Jak said. "Run off back to Torn. Don't even bother following me."

-----------

"He disappeared under that building sir." The Krimzon Guard said.

"I KNOW he disappeared under that building." Erol snapped. "I do have eyes."

"Sorry sir." The Guard said sheepishly.

"What's he doing under there anyway?" Erol asked.

"I don't know sir." The Guard replied.

"Then why don't you go and find out?" Erol snapped. The Guard saluted and moved away from the edge of the rooftop. Erol watched him go, wondering if he would come back. The Guard climbed down from the rooftop. He saw something orange dart past him. The Guard clutched his gun, and headed into the shadow of the building. He could feel himself shaking. This boy could turn into a monster... and he had gone to find him alone.

"Is anyone down here?" the Guard asked.

"Just me." A voice said. The boy walked out of the shadows... he looked normal. "Did Erol send you?"

"Yes." The Guard said. "Don't come any closer." He pointed his gun at him.

"Tell Erol something. Tell him I'm waiting for him." the boy said.

"What's your name?" the Guard asked.

"Jak."

"I could take you to see him."

"No. Make him come down here." Jak said.

"Very well. I will tell him what you said." The Guard hurried away, never turning his back to Jak until he had to climb back onto the roof.

-----------

Torn paced up and down the room. It shouldn't have taken this long to go and sabotage a bunch of Krimzon Guard cruisers. He heard the door to the hideout open and Daxter ran into the room.

"Daxter? Where's Jak?" Torn asked.

"He's... he's going to fight Erol!" Daxter replied.

"WHAT?!" Torn exclaimed.

"HE'S GONE TO FIGHT EROL!" Daxter screamed.

"I HEARD THE FIRST TIME." Torn yelled. "You – stay here."

"Where are you going?" Daxter asked.

"To find Jak." Torn replied, running out of the hideout.

-----------

"He wants you to go down there." The Guard said, climbing onto the roof.

"Who does?" Erol asked.

"Jak." The Guard replied.

"Oh. Does he know?" Erol asked, a smile forming. "Then I might as well. Wait up here."

"Yes sir." The Guard saluted him. Erol climbed down from the roof and headed towards where Jak had gone. He spotted him, leaning against a crumbling wall. His eyes were full of fire.

"Erol." Jak said coldly.

"Jak." Erol smiled. "I wondered when we would be seeing each other again."

"This isn't a social call." Jak said. "I'm going to kill you."

"Have you ever killed a man, Jak?" Erol asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Jak replied. "I killed a few of your Guards when I escaped from your prison cell."

"Oh yes, I remember now." Erol said. "But did you look any of them in the eye?"

"No." Jak said.

"Exactly." Erol said. "You've never watched the light fade from a man's eyes, never seen that face, to have it haunt you forever."

"You have." Jak said.

"I know I have." Erol said. "Would you want my face to haunt you forever?"

"Your face is going to haunt me forever." Jak said, trembling with anger. "Everything you did to me is going to haunt me."

"Really?" Erol asked with fake surprise. "I thought you were made of stronger stuff."

"You bastard." Jak snarled, and dived for Erol.

-----------

Torn walked out of the underground hideout, tightening his knife holster on his back. He hoped he could reach Jak in time. There – brawling on the floor. Torn nearly laughed out loud. Erol was brawling on the floor with Jak, and by the looks of things – he was losing. Torn walked over to the brawl, standing above them both. Jak and Erol stopped and looked up.

"This doesn't look like sabotage." Torn said, trying not to smile.

"I got caught up." Jak said.

"Erol." Torn addressed.

"Torn. How did you survive that elevator shaft?" Erol asked.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Torn replied with a smile.

"I want to kill him anyway." Jak snarled.

"Shut up." Erol snapped. "You won't even get near enough to kill me."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I was winning our brawl on the floor?" Jak asked. Erol raised his fist.

"ENOUGH." Torn yelled. Jak and Erol looked up at him. "Erol, you're coming with us."

"Make me." Erol hissed. Jak whacked him around the back of the head with his gun. Erol fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh... nice one." Torn said. "Now help me tie him up and get him back to the hideout."

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 4:**

Erol opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. He was in a dim room, laying on his side. He tried to sit up – he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied at his knees and ankles. He was also wearing a gag.

"Hey Torn, he's awake." Jak's voice said. Erol looked up and saw Jak standing above him. Torn walked over.

"How was your sleep?" Torn asked.

"Mmph." Erol tried to swear at him through his gag.

"I thought so." Torn laughed. "Come on, we better hide him before Daxter gets back."

"Where is Daxter?" Jak asked.

"He went to find Tess." Torn replied. "I still don't know what she sees in that fur ball."

"Come on, let's throw him in the back room." Jak said. He dragged Erol into the backroom by his legs. He crouched down beside Erol's head, staring into his amber eyes. "I'm going to make you pay." He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay Jak?" Torn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jak replied.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid, Jak." Torn said. "You're not to go in that room without me."

"Why not?" Jak asked. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because anger makes us do silly things." Torn replied. "Promise me Jak, you won't go in that room without me."

"I'll try." Jak said. "And I can't even guarantee that. He makes me so mad Torn – he makes me forget who I am."

"Then let us help you remember." Torn said. "You've been through a lot – you need your friends."

"Are we friends?" Jak asked.

"Yeah... I guess we are." Torn replied.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Daxter." Jak grinned. "You'll be screwed if you lose your tough guy image."

"Don't make me hurt you." Torn said darkly.

"Ooh I'm terrified." Jak grinned. "Are you sure Daxter is even coming back tonight?"

"Probably not." Torn said. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"And Erol." Jak glared.

"Jak, forget about him." Torn said.

"I can't... he in that room next door... vulnerable." Jak said. "I want to kill him."

"Jak, why don't you go to the Hip Hog Heaven?" Torn asked.

"I don't want to." Jak replied. "I'd rather stay here – where I can keep an eye on Erol."

-----------

Torn awoke to the sound of screaming. He knew it wasn't Erol, because he was sleeping in the doorway to the backroom. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Jak was curled up in the corner, screaming in his sleep. Torn crouched beside him.

"Jak, wake up." Torn said, shaking him. Jak's screams quietened to sobs and he opened his eyes, staring up at Torn.

"Torn?" Jak asked. "It was horrible."

"I'm here Jak." Torn replied, and placed a hand on Jak's shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Jak sobbed against Torn's shoulder. Torn hesitated, and pulled Jak into a comforting embrace.

-----------

The next morning, Torn woke up next to Jak. He looked at the sleeping blonde and stood up, walking to the backroom. He opened the door. Erol woke up and glared at Torn. Torn closed the door. He knelt down beside Erol and removed the gag.

"I heard him screaming last night." Erol smirked.

"You did that to him." Torn scowled.

"Oh get over it." Erol said. "Where's my breakfast?"

"I'll go and fetch it." Torn said. He walked out of the room and then came back with two slices of bread and a glass of water.

"Is this it?" Erol asked.

"We're not exactly the palace kitchens Erol." Torn said bluntly. "This is all we have. Just be thankful we're feeding you at all."

"And how am I supposed to eat when I'm tied up?" Erol asked matter-of-factly. Torn sighed and sat on the floor beside him.

"Here comes the aeroplane, open the hangar." Torn mocked, picking up a slice of bread.

"Seriously Torn, how old do you think I am?" Erol snorted. Torn grinned and shoved the bread in Erol's mouth.

"I hope you choke on it." Torn said. The door opened and Jak walked into the room.

"Why are we feeding him?" Jak asked.

"Because if we leave him to starve we're almost as bad as him." Torn replied.

"And?" Jak asked. "He should get what he deserves."

"He will Jak." Torn said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Erol smirked. "Overthrow the Baron and give me a fair trial?"

"Don't push your luck." Torn snapped.

"I'll be at your trial – laughing." Jak said. "I'll be the one that condemns you – if no-one kills you first."

"Oh come on Jak, you won't kill me. You can't." Erol said.

"Why not?" Jak asked.

"Because you know you enjoyed it." Erol replied.

"Jak – GET OUT." Torn ordered. Jak was shaking with anger, dark Eco crackling around him. Torn dragged him out of the room, bolting the door behind him. "Jak, you need to calm down. Look at me."

"I... I want to kill him." Jak hissed. Torn placed his hands on either side of Jak's head.

"Look into my eyes Jak." Torn said. "Just look into my eyes – concentrate on nothing else."

"Okay... I can do that." Jak said. He stared into Torn's blue eyes, losing himself in them. "You know, some people say that your eyes are the windows to your soul."

"Shut up Jak." Torn said. His eyes bored back into Jak's. _If your eyes are the windows to your soul, Jak's must be beautiful._

"Torn – I think I'm calm now." Jak whispered.

"Yeah. Okay." Torn said.

"You can remove your hands from my face." Jak said.

"Oh... yeah. Sorry." Torn said, stepping away. "Daxter should be back soon."

"Yeah." Torn said. "Then you guys can go and sabotage those cruisers like I asked you to yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess we can." Jak sighed. "Torn, don't do anything to him while I'm gone."

"I won't." Torn said. "Don't get angry like that ever again – you're putting our lives at risk."

"Torn, do you think I'm a monster?" Jak asked.

"Where did this come from?" Torn asked.

"I just wanted to ask you... you've seen what I can do." Jak replied.

"Jak, you're not a monster." Torn said fiercely.

"Then try and tell that to everyone else." Jak said. "I have to walk down the street every day and watched everyone move away from me."

"Jak, Erol did this to you." Torn said. "It's not your fault, it's his. I _promise_ you that we will make him pay."

**Ta dah! Two chapters in one day... I'm spoiling you guys :)**

**... and putting off my inevitable homework on the Vietnam War. Review! It will make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Jak and Daxter **

**Chapter 5:**

Jak arrived at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon late that morning and found Daxter curled up on the bar. Tess smiled at him when he walked in.

"Hey Jak, what can I get for you?" Tess asked.

"Nothing." Jak replied. "I just need Daxter."

"Oh. Good luck waking him up." Tess said. "I should really find out how much alcohol an ottsel can actually take."

"Yeah – it's a real mystery." Jak said.

"Are you okay Jak?" Tess asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jak replied. "I really have to go. Tell him I stopped by."

"Why don't you take him with you?" Tess asked. "I'm still trying to clean up from the party last night."

"Party?" Jak asked.

"Yeah." Tess replied.

"I didn't know about it." Jak said.

"Really?" Tess asked. "I thought you just might not have turned up because Torn had sent you to do something..."

"Don't worry Tess, it isn't your fault." Jak said. "I have to go, look after Daxter for me."

-----------

"Christ Jak, are you controlling the weather or something?" Torn asked as Jak stomped into the hide out after a loud rumble of thunder.

"Did you know about the party last night?" Jak asked.

"No." Torn replied. "I don't do parties."

"Well it's nice to know that I wasn't even invited." Jak grumbled.

"What was it even for?" Torn asked.

"I don't know." Jak replied. "I was busy here anyway."

"Yeah." Torn sighed. "Go out Jak, clear your head."

"And do what?" Jak asked. "Just walk around the City?"

"Yeah. Go out to the bazaar or something." Torn replied.

"If you haven't noticed Torn, I can't." Jak snapped. "I'm wanted by the Krimzon Guard and everyone in the City is scared of me."

"That's not true." Torn said.

"Okay, who isn't scared of me Torn?" Jak asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not." Torn replied, going back to the maps he was looking at. Jak looked at him, stunned.

"What?" Jak asked.

"I'm not scared of you." Torn said. "And neither is Erol."

"Well he should be." Jak scowled.

"I know." Torn said.

-----------

"Wait... Jak came here?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, he was here this morning." Tess replied, wiping down the bar. "He was looking for you. He looked like he needed to tell you something."

"Oh." Daxter said.

"He looked pissed when he found out about the party." Tess said.

"Oh." Daxter said.

"He said you didn't mention it to him." Tess said. "Why didn't you?"

"Well... people are scared of him Tess. Krew told me I couldn't invite him – it's bad for business." Daxter sighed. "I didn't want him to find out, and I didn't want to tell him why."

"Why not?" Tess asked. "He had the right to know."

"He's really cut up about this... monster stuff." Daxter replied. "I better go and find him, set it all straight. I'll see you tonight." Daxter jumped off of the bar and ran out of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

-----------

"I'm going in there." Jak declared, jumping to his feet.

"No, you're not." Torn said, blocking the doorway into the room where Erol was.

"Why not?" Jak asked.

"Because you're angry." Torn replied. "And if you go in there Erol will provoke you and then you'll change."

"Torn! It's not fair!" Jak said. "How come you trust yourself to go in there alone? You said he hurt you before – how do you know you won't kill him?"

"Because I can control myself." Torn said sternly. "Sit down."

"No."

"Jak, sit down."

"Why? All you're going to do is show me these fucking maps!" Jak snarled.

"Seriously Jak, I'm trying to help you." Torn said.

"How?" Jak asked. Torn grabbed Jak by the arm and dragged him into the backroom.

"You have two minutes." Torn growled. "Prove to me you can control yourself." Torn stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind Jak.

"Wow, what was that about?" Erol asked.

"None of your business." Jak snapped.

"Ooh, touchy." Erol said. "So, what did he mean 'prove to me you can control yourself'?"

"He doesn't want me to kill you." Jak said.

"But you want to kill me." Erol said.

"Yes." Jak replied, his fists shaking.

"Then why don't you?" Erol asked. "Here I am, laying at your feet tied up. It would be so easy for you."

"But it wouldn't be right." Jak said defiantly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Torn looked up in surprise, jumping slightly at the door slam.

"You're out earlier than I expected." Torn observed.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Jak said. _Just._

"I'm proud of you, Jak." Torn smiled "You just proved that you're not a monster."

"Jak! There you are!" Daxter exclaimed, running into the room. "Tess told me you stopped by earlier, and might've got the wrong impression."

"Dax, if you don't want me at your parties it's fine with me." Jak said bitterly.

"Jak, Krew was the one that didn't want you there." Daxter said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jak asked.

"Because I knew you'd be like this." Daxter replied. There was a thud from the backroom. "What was that?"

"Erm..." Jak and Torn looked at each other.

"What are you guys keeping in there?" Daxter asked, walking over to the door and peering through the gap underneath. "EROL?! YOU'VE GOT EROL IN THERE?"

"Yeah..." Jak said.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DEAD WE ARE?" Daxter asked. Torn grabbed him.

"That's why we're not shouting about it." Torn scowled. "So why don't you SHUT UP?"

"Fine." Daxter said, folding his arms. Torn dropped him, a look of disgust on his face. "So are we going to kill him?"

"No." Torn said. "He could be useful."

"How?" Daxter asked.

"We might be able to bribe the Baron." Torn replied. "Guys – I think I have an idea."

**No Dark Jak yet people, but he'll be here soon.**

**I'm off to bed now, I'm shattered after a week of exams. Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Bold writing =** Dark in Jak's thoughts

**Chapter 6:**

Jak and Daxter looked at each other as Torn began to run around the hideout, putting various maps away.

"Well are you going to enlighten us?" Daxter asked.

"With what?" Torn asked.

"You're fantastic plan!" Daxter replied.

"Oh yeah..." Torn said. "Not yet. I need to talk to someone on the inside first."

"Where are you going?" Jak called as Torn started running out of the hideout.

"To meet someone – you two stay here and hold the fort." Torn turned around and replied. "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah you better be!" Jak said. "You can't leave me and DAXTER in charge!"

"..." Torn thought for a moment. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Where do you reckon he's going?" Daxter asked.

"I have no idea." Jak replied. "But I hope he gets back soon. I'm not feeding Erol."

-----------

Torn waited in the bazaar. He was hiding in a shadowy corner, behind a stall selling jewellery and pottery. He watched Ashelin approach the stall and stop to examine a necklace. She walked around the stall and then to where Torn was hiding.

"This had better be important." She said.

"It is." Torn said. "It's about Erol."

"Really?" Ashelin asked. "No-one knows where he is – he's been missing for a while now."

"Yeah I know." Torn said.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Ashelin asked.

"He's not dead if that's what you're wondering." Torn replied.

"Where is he?" Ashelin asked.

"I can't tell you that." Torn replied. "How pissed off is Praxis?"

"Extremely." Ashelin said. "He's sending out searches and... he's blaming it on Jak."

"What?" Torn asked.

"He's convincing people that Jak kidnapped – or killed Erol." Ashelin replied. "He's turning the City against the underground Torn. No-one is going to throw their lot in with murderers."

"Well, Praxis has clearly underestimated us." Torn said. "I'm guessing that he wants Erol back?"

"Of course he does!" Ashelin snapped. "I he doesn't have Erol he loses some of his control over the City."

"So, would he be willing to bargain for him?" Torn asked.

"Probably – but I doubt he would withhold his end of the bargain." Ashelin replied. "Are you going to try bargaining with him, using Erol?"

"I'm not going to try." Torn said. "I'm going to do it."

-----------

"Maybe we should burn some of his maps while he isn't here." Daxter suggested.

"Why are we going to burn Torn's maps?" Jak asked.

"If he doesn't have so much work to do he might loosen up and have fun." Daxter replied. Jak sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have to take Erol his lunch." Jak said, standing up.

"Why?" Daxter asked.

"Torn said that we have to treat him right – or we'll be as bad as him." Jak replied.

"Whatever. I ain't going ANYWHERE near that psycho." Daxter said.

"Don't burn Torn's maps while I'm gone." Jak said.

"I'll try." Daxter said. "THIS IS SO BORING!"

"Don't worry Dax, Torn will be back soon." Jak smiled, grabbing some bread and water from the tiny canteen and walking to the backroom. Jak took a deep breath, and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Torn?" Erol asked.

"He's out." Jak replied.

"He left this place?" Erol asked. "With any luck he'll dissolve in the sunlight."

"You really hate him, don't you?" Jak asked.

"And he hates me." Erol replied. "The feelings are mutual."

"Hey, I don't have to feed you." Jak said.

"I can't eat anyway!" Erol protested. "You guys fucking tied me up!"

"We don't want you to escape." Jak said. "You could be useful to the underground."

"Like I would ever help you." Erol said. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Beg." Jak said.

"What?" Erol asked.

"Torn said I'm not allowed to hurt you. He didn't say anything about humiliation." Jak pointed out.

"I'm not going to beg for food from you." Erol snarled.

"Fine. You can starve." Jak shrugged and turned to leave the room.

"Don't go." Erol said. Jak turned to face him again, enjoying his power over Erol.

"Then beg." Jak said.

"Sadist." Erol muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Jak said. "And I learnt from the best, didn't I?"

"Who was that?" Erol asked with fake innocence.

"You." Jak replied coldly. "You made me what I am."

"To be honest Jak, you did that to yourself. I tried to break you, but you were too strong for me. You and that... dark Eco thing." Erol said. "It's your own fault that you became what you are."

"That's not true." Jak said. "It's your fault Erol."

"No it isn't Jak, stop blaming everyone else." Erol said. Jak glared at him and walked out of the room. He then heard Erol call after him. "Is that how weak you are? Someone challenges you and you walk away?"

"Jak, leave him be." Daxter said. Jak didn't listen. He ran back into the backroom and grabbed Erol by the neck, glaring into his amber eyes.

"If I'm weak, what are you?" Jak asked. "You got captured by me – that must make you even weaker."

"I don't see how." Erol replied. "Seeing as Torn was the main architect of that plan."

"And that's all Torn is – a strategic planner." Jak said. "But me – I'm a killer."

"Go on then." Erol said. "Kill me."

**Come on Jak, kill him. Wipe that smile off his face for good.** Dark's voice echoed in his mind.

_No. It would be wrong..._ Jak thought.

**It would be right.** Dark urged. **Don't you remember what he did to you?**

_How could I ever forget?_ Jak asked.

**Let me kill him.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No... WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS ARGUMENT._

**I'm stronger than you Jak, you know you can't control me.**

_Yes I can. Torn helped me the last time._

**But Torn isn't here this time.** Dark smiled. Jak froze. His dark side was right. Torn wasn't here, so who would keep him under control?

"What's the matter, Jak?" Erol asked. "Can't you find it within yourself to kill me?"

"He can't, BUT I CAN!" Dark roared, taking over Jak's body.

"Oh fuck." Erol swore.

-----------

Torn came back from the bazaar, to find Daxter cowering in the corner. Jak was nowhere to be seen.

"Daxter? Where's Jak?" Torn asked.

"He's in there... with Erol." Daxter replied. Torn's eyes widened. He flung the door to the back room open and ran in. Jak was laying unconscious on the floor, beside a blood stained Erol. Torn ran over and checked the pulse of the KG Commander. He was alive. He looked at the unconscious blood, before carrying him out of the room.

**There we go – a little bit of Dark Jak for you all. It's not much, but I hope it'll do for the time being :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 7:**

"Jak, wake up." Torn said. Jak murmured something but didn't stir. Torn stood up and walked over to the tap. He filled a glass with cold water and threw water in Jak's face. Jak woke up, spluttering.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jak asked.

"You bloody well know what that was for!" Torn snapped. "You are NEVER going in that room alone EVER again!"

"I didn't mean to... it was Dark!" Jak protested. "I didn't want to kill him!"

"Well lucky for you, he isn't dead!" Torn said.

"Isn't he?" Jak asked.

"No. He was still breathing when I went in and dragged you out." Torn replied. "Do you have any idea how angry I am with you right now?"

"I have a good idea." Jak said.

"Good. Now get out and go and clean yourself up." Torn snapped. "You can't walk around covered in blood. The showers and stuff are the second door on the left."

"Thanks Torn." Jak said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Daxter, go to the Hip Hog Heaven." Torn said.

"Why?" Daxter asked.

"Because I don't want you here." Torn replied. "Just get out."

-----------

Torn walked into the backroom. He was carrying a bowl of hot water and some towels, to clean the blood off of Erol, who was now conscious with a look of disgust plastered on his face.

"If you ever let that thing in here again I'm going to fucking kill you." Erol spat.

"Not if he kills you first." Torn said grimly. "Here, let me help you sit up." He placed the bowl and the towels on the floor and walked over to Erol.

"I don't need any help." Erol snapped.

"Fine, do it yourself." Torn said, retreating to lean against the wall. Erol struggled to move his bound arms and legs in a way that would help him sit up.

"Torn, get over here." Erol sighed.

"What's the magic word?" Torn asked.

"Abra kadabra." Erol replied bitterly.

"The other magic word." Torn rolled his eyes.

"Torn, get over here _please_." Erol said.

"Say it nicely." Torn said.

"I'm not five years old!" Erol protested.

"I don't care." Torn said. "I'm not going to be treated like shit by you."

"Torn, please could you help me sit up?" Erol asked in a flat tone.

"I suppose it'll have to do." Torn muttered. He walked over to Erol and dragged him upwards into a sitting position by his arm. He picked up the bowl and the towels and sat down opposite Erol, soaking the towel in the water.

"What are you doing?" Erol asked.

"Cleaning all the blood off you – and checking any cuts or anything you might have." Torn replied. "Unlike you, I care about those I take captive."

"I do care about my prisoners! Take Jak as an example –" Erol started to say. Torn threw the towel down into the bowl, spilling water over himself and the floor. He grabbed Erol by the front of his jumpsuit and drew his knife.

"How dare you." Torn said, glaring at the Krimzon Guard Commander. "You did nothing to that boy but break him."

"I also gave him power." Erol said. "Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"No Erol, just bastards like you." Torn snapped, pressing his knife into Erol's neck.

"Wow, you care a lot about just one soldier." Erol said, his eyes widening. "Are you going soft?"

"Don't push me Erol, you know I will slit your throat here and now." Torn growled.

"You're such a hypocrite." Erol chuckled.

"What?" Torn asked.

"You told Jak that he's not allowed to kill me and here you are, making death threats." Erol replied. "Did I hit a nerve when I said something?"

"Shut up Erol." Torn said, sheathing his knife and picking up the towel, dabbing it on the cuts on Erol's face.

"You like him, don't you?" Erol asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Torn glared.

"You _really_ like him." Erol smirked.

"He's a good soldier." Torn said, turning Erol's head so he could clean the other side of his face.

"You're so transparent sometimes." Erol sighed. "Remember, we lived together Torn – I know everything about you."

"That sounds really creepy and stalker-ish." Torn said.

"Yeah well, you seem to think I am." Erol said. "Now you've got my blood on your hands."

"So?" Torn asked. "I'll just go and wash my hands when I'm done here with you."

"Sounds like old times – washing your hands of me." Erol observed.

"Erol, you tried to kill me – you thought you had killed me." Torn said.

"And then I found out you had survived." Erol said. "How did you survive that?"

"I'm not telling you." Torn said, rinsing out the towel. "I'm done now. I'll be back to check on you later."

-----------

Torn walked into the shower room and over to a sink where he proceeded to scrub the blood from his hands. He heard the shower running behind him and wondered how long Jak had been in there. When it stopped, he heard the door open behind him and Jak walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is Erol okay?" Jak asked, using another towel to dry his hair.

"Yes, Erol is fine." Torn replied, grabbing the soap and scrubbing his hands, dying the water in the sink red. "Are you all cleaned up now?"

"Yeah." Jak said, standing beside Torn. "It wasn't too hard to get all of the blood off but I had to run the shower for ages afterwards to get rid of it all."

"Hmm." Torn said, grabbing a towel and drying his hands. Jak's torso caught his eye. "How the hell did you get all of those scars?"

"Oh, these?" Jak asked, looking down at his chest. "They cover my chest, back and arms. There's a couple on my legs too."

"Where are they from?" Torn asked, looking Jak up and down.

"Some of them are from silly things I did as a kid... most of them are from being in prison – being tortured by Erol and Praxis."

"They did... all of this... to you?" Torn gasped.

"Pretty much." Jak said. "You're the only person that knows about these – I'd rather Dax didn't find out – they don't exactly improve my image."

"What do you mean?" Torn asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster – being covered in scars won't help." Jak replied.

"Jak, these scars are proof of the abuse that you suffered." Torn said. "If we can get Erol to confess to them then we can prove that he's a sadistic bastard – we can bring him and Praxis down."

"And what happens to me, Torn?" Jak asked. "What will that do to me?"

"You'll have justice." Torn replied.

"But I'll have to relive it again Torn – I don't want to do that – I can't." Jak said. Torn walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"This time I'll be with you." Torn said, staring into Jak's eyes. "I won't let you go through it alone Jak, I promise."

"Promise?" Jak asked.

"Promise." Torn nodded. "I'll protect you Jak."

"Thanks Torn – no-one has ever done anything like this for me." Jak smiled. Torn was staring into Jak's eyes – he was losing himself in them.

"You're welcome." Torn said. Then he did the stupidest thing he had ever done – he kissed Jak, there and then.

**Oh that there looks like a cliff-hanger. Don't worry folks, chapter 8 is already in the works!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 8**:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jak yelled, pushing Torn away from him.

"I'm sorry... I thought..." Torn couldn't get the words out.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EROL – AND I TRUSTED YOU." Jak yelled, pulling on his clothes before he had even finished drying.

"Jak, let me explain –"

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE." Jak stormed out of the shower room and then begun to run when he was out of sight of Torn. He ran out of the hideout, into the street. It was dusk and the lights in the City were beginning to come on. Jak slowed to a walk once he was away from the underground. His hands were shoved into his pockets to stop the cold nipping at his hands – he had never realised how much the temperature dropped at night.

_I wish someone would attack me – give me an excuse to lash out._ Jak thought to himself. He felt betrayed. _I put all of my trust in him..._ Jak headed to the green City section, sitting on the grass, feeling the breeze ruffling his hair. Jak watched as the sun finally set and he was left alone in the darkness.

-----------

Torn walked into the Hip Hog Heaven, shivering because of the cold. He walked over to the bar, where Tess was.

"Tess, you seen Daxter anywhere?" Torn asked.

"Erm yeah – he's wasted out the back." Tess replied.

"Fuck."

"Torn, what's up?" Tess asked.

"Don't worry." Torn replied. "I'll – I'll stop by another time."

"Torn, tell me what's going on." Tess said.

"I can't – I have to get back." Torn said. "We'll catch up later." He ran out of the Saloon, into the street. He had to find Jak and explain. _I was the one person he trusted and I just ruined it all._

-----------

Erol was waiting for Torn to bring him his evening meal and turn on the lights in the backroom. He had been waiting for about half an hour, watching the light fading through the small ventilation shaft in the wall. It was quiet in the underground hideout – too quiet.

"Hello?" Erol called out. There was no answer – just silence. _Why the fuck is no-one here? I'm hungry!_

"Torn? Are you here?" Erol heard someone's voice calling – it sounded like a woman.

"HELP." He yelled. He heard the person stop in front of the door.

Who's in there?" the woman asked.

"Ashelin?! Is that you?" Erol asked.

"Erol?!" Ashelin exclaimed. She kicked the door down and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Erol asked.

_Fuck._ Ashelin thought. "I was on a drug bust." She lied.

"Well there aren't any drug addicts here – this is the underground HQ!" Erol said. "You have to get me out of here, before Torn comes back."

"I thought Torn was dead." Ashelin said.

"Obviously, he isn't." Erol said. "Untie me."

"Erm... okay." Ashelin said. _Where is Torn, anyway?_

-----------

Torn spotted someone sitting on the ground in the green City section. Torn approached cautiously, recognising the person as Jak. Jak looked around, hearing the footsteps in the grass. He saw Torn walking towards him and looked away. Torn sat down beside him, waiting for Jak to say something.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jak asked, still refusing to meet Torn's gaze.

"Jak, I'm sorry." Torn said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Jak asked.

"I got caught up in the moment Jak." Torn replied. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Obviously you weren't thinking." Jak snapped, turning to glare at Torn. "Do you know what Erol did to me?"

"No. You've never told me and I didn't want to assume." Torn said.

"He raped me." Jak fumed, tears welling in his eyes. "For those two years in that fucking prison I was his plaything – a toy for when he got bored."

"Jak-" Torn tired to interrupt.

"I was only 15 years old!" Jak said. "I didn't know what he was doing – and when I did I couldn't do anything about it."

"I want to help you." Torn said.

"How?" Jak asked.

"By helping you get your revenge on Erol." Torn replied. "We're going to bring Erol down but we're going to use justice to do it – we're not like him."

"Then what are we?" Jak asked.

"We're good people." Torn replied.

"I'm not." Jak said. "I get angry and I change into a monster – I tried to kill Erol."

"But you didn't." Torn said. "That's got to count for something."

"Torn... about that kiss..." Jak said uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Torn asked.

"Can we put it behind us?" Jak asked. "And be friends?"

"Yeah sure." Torn replied.

"Maybe one day... nevermind." Jak said, shaking his head. "Let's go home."

-----------

Jak and Torn walked back into the underground. The door to the backroom was open. Torn froze when he walked in and saw that Erol was gone.

"Torn, what's wrong?" Jak asked, walking up to him. He saw that Erol was gone too. "How – where?" Jak asked, beginning to panic.

"It's okay Jak, he won't hurt you." Torn said, turning to face the blonde.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Jak yelled. "HE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE!"

"But he's not in here Jak." Torn said, pulling him into a hug. Jak resisted at first and then the protests lessened to sobs against Torn's chest. _How the fuck did he even get out?_

-----------

"EROL?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Praxis exploded as Erol walked into the main room of the palace.

"I'VE BEEN A HOSTAGE." Erol yelled back. "So nice to see you sent people to search for me!"

"Does this mean you know the location of the underground?" Praxis asked.

"Erm... no." Erol said. "I was unconscious when I went there – and fell asleep when Ashelin brought me here. Why don't you ask her?"

"I did." Praxis snapped. "I sent a special ops team there a few minutes ago – the building was empty. Someone must have tipped them off."

"Or maybe it was the wrong building." Erol suggested. "Have her followed next time."

-----------

"Torn?" Ashelin's voice called as she ran down the steps. Jak was sitting in a chair at the table, a mug in his hands. Torn was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Ashelin." Torn said. "I don't suppose you've seen Erol?"

"Yeah – I came here looking for you earlier and I freed him and took him back to Praxis." Ashelin said.

"WHAT?!"

"I had to!" Ashelin protested. "If I had walked away and left him they would know I'm helping you."

"So – you let him out of here?" Jak asked.

"I had to." Ashelin replied.

"He's out there again." Jak said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _I'll never be safe._ "He's going to come after me."

"No he isn't, because he'll have to get through me first." Torn growled.

-----------

Ashelin left the hideout, heading for her patrol cruiser. She looked around and climbed in. She started the engine and headed for the palace. She didn't notice the man hiding in the shadows, with the camera.

**Yay another chapter! Review please. I'm ill and they make me feel better :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I have so much college work I barely have time to think anymore!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter **

**Chapter 9:**

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter is mixing with the underground." The man said, handing the pictures to Baron Praxis.

"When did you take these?" Praxis asked, flicking through the photographs.

"This evening, sir." The man said. "I was wondering if you could let my son out of prison... seeing as I've done you a favour?"

"Why is your son in my prison?" Praxis asked.

"He refused the conscription order, sir." The man replied.

"Then I cannot let him out." Praxis said. "By refusing to join my army, he has betrayed me."

"But surely these redeem him?!" the man exclaimed, pointing at the photographs.

"No." Praxis said. "Erol! Take this man to see his son."

"Why?" Erol asked, stepping out of the shadows, where he had been leaning against the wall.

"So he can join him permanently." Praxis said. "We cannot risk him leaking these photos to the press."

"Very well." Erol said. "But wouldn't it be easier to silence him?"

"Do what you think is best." Praxis said. Erol dragged the man from the room and closed the doors behind him. Praxis heard a single gunshot.

-----------

"Torn, what am I going to do?" Jak asked. "He's gonna kill me when he finds me!"

"He's not going to kill you." Torn replied.

"You're right – he's going to _rape_ me again!" Jak exclaimed.

"I'm not going to let him near you, Jak." Torn said. "That's a promise."

"Torn... I'm scared." Jak said. _Why the hell am I telling him? I never admit that I'm scared!_

"I know you're scared Jak, it's perfectly rational." Torn said. _How can I keep telling him we're not going to kill Erol when I hate him more and more every day?_

"But I've never been scared before... _never_." Jak said fiercely.

"You must have been scared before." Torn said. "Weren't you scared when Erol arrested you?"

"Yes... let me word this better... I've never been this afraid of just one man." Jak protested.

"To be honest Jak, Erol is pretty scary." Torn said. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"I have nowhere else to go." Jak stated.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Torn asked, unsure if Jak was definitely staying.

"Yes." Jak replied. "I'll be fine in here, sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Torn asked. "I do have bunk beds in here."

"Here's fine." Jak said, sitting down in the corner, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"Okay then." Torn said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Torn...?" Jak asked. Torn stopped in the doorway and turned around to face the blonde. "Stay with me."

"Okay." Torn said hesitantly and sat down next to Jak. "Can I ask why?"

"I don't want to be alone." Jak said, looking away.

"Then why don't you sleep in the bunks where everyone else?" Torn asked.

"Because then there's too many people." Jak replied. "I just want you here... you make me feel safe."

"Uh... okay." Torn said. "Try and get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better if you do."

"Good night Torn."

"Good night Jak."

-----------

_Ugh, making me clear up my own mess._ Erol thought with disgust as he dragged the man's body out to the dumpster. If the man was taken the mortuary, the death would be recorded and they would know that Erol had murdered him.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. Erol turned around and drew his pistol.

"Ashelin, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Erol sighed.

"Is that a body?" Ashelin asked, walking over to the dumpster.

"No." Erol lied, blocking her way.

"Don't lie to me, Erol." Ashelin said. "I know it's a body. Who have you killed this time?"

"Torn." Erol replied and then burst out laughing. "Oh, the look on your face just then was priceless."

"That's not funny!" Ashelin snapped.

"I think it is." Erol argued.

"Who is it Erol?" Ashelin asked. "And be serious, otherwise I'm telling my father."

"Your father was the one that told me to silence him." Erol replied. "And it's just a man who tried to get something he can't have... I don't actually know who he is."

"Bastard." Ashelin hissed.

"Did you know he followed you?"

"What? When?" Ashelin asked.

"When you last went to the underground... if that was your most recent visit to them." Erol replied. "Your father's going to have your head."

"I was warning them." Ashelin justified.

"Of what?" Erol asked.

"That you were out and about." Ashelin replied.

"Am I considered to be that much of a threat?" Erol asked.

"To Jak you are." Ashelin replied grimly.

"Ah yes, Jak." Erol said. "I may have to pay him a visit soon... remind him that I am still in charge. Come on, I think it's time you had a talk with your father."

-----------

Torn had finally fallen asleep around midnight, leaving Jak alone in the darkness. Jak couldn't sleep – he was too scared that Erol would come back for him.

_What's wrong with you, Jak?_ He asked himself. _I have to face him in the Class Three race soon and I don't care what Torn says... I'll kill him._ Jak was dreading that day. _And I'm going to have to face Keira._ He felt a rush of guilt. He hadn't even thought of her since the argument before the Class Two race. Torn stirred and mumbled before turning his head and going back to sleep. Jak smiled at him, wishing he knew what the redhead was dreaming, and whether it was about him. Torn grunted and woke up, his eyes focusing on Jak.

"What are you looking at?" Torn asked grumpily.

"Nothing." Jak smiled.

"What's with that smile?" Torn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Jak replied. "Just go back to sleep."

"And I thought you were meant to be the paranoid one..." Torn mumbled.

"Torn?"

"What?"

"That kiss... it was kind of nice." Jak said nervously.

"You're delirious." Torn said. "Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep." Jak said. "I can't stop think about... _him_."

"Come here." Torn sighed, opening his arms. Jak leaned over to Torn, against his chest. "Erol can't get you here, okay? I promise you. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine." Jak said, snuggling against Torn and closing his eyes.

_He's not thinking straight... he's exhausted._ Torn thought, though he fell asleep pondering what Jak had said to him.

**Ta dah! Another chapter. Don't expect the next one for a while – I have exams in about a month. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks go to all of you that have been reviewing! This chapter's up sooner than I thought because I am ahead on all of my work. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Bold **= Dark Jak in Jak's thoughts

**Chapter 10:**

"Ashelin."

"Father... I..."

"Don't." Praxis said, turning to face his daughter.

"I was warning them about Erol!" Ashelin protested.

"Why did they need warning?" Praxis asked.

"Because Erol is an animal! He would burn their headquarters to the ground and slaughter man, woman and child alike." Ashelin replied. "That's not right."

"Erol!" Praxis barked. Erol walked into the room.

"Yes?" Erol asked.

"Did you ask that man the location of the underground before you killed him?" Praxis asked.

"Erm... was I supposed to?" Erol asked. Praxis backhanded him viciously.

"YOU MORON!" Praxis yelled.

"Why did you need me to ask him the location of the underground?" Erol asked, rubbing his cheek, where a red hand print was starting to appear. "I already know from when Ashelin rescued me."

"No." Ashelin said fiercely. "I won't let you murder people without a cause."

"Then we'll arrest them and then execute them." Praxis said.

"No!" Ashelin cried out.

"Is this because of Torn?" Praxis asked.

"No." Ashelin lied. "I didn't see him there."

"She's lying." Erol said.

"Erol, assemble the troops. We're going to burn it to the ground." Praxis snapped. "Make sure you take prisoners. I want to make an example."

"Very well sir." Erol said and turned to leave the room. He stopped, and turned around again. "What about Ashelin?"

"Take her to the prison." Praxis ordered. "I don't want her ruining this."

"You can't!" Ashelin protested, as her arms were grabbed by a Krimzon Guard on each said and she was dragged out of the room. Praxis turned to Erol.

"Don't let me down." Praxis growled.

"Of course not." Erol said and left the room to assemble his troops.

-----------

Erol walked into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and spotted the Krimzon Guards in the corner, playing a game of cards. Erol walked over to them and stood beside the table.

"I know this is meant to be your two hours off, but I need you." Erol said.

"For what, boss?" one of the Guards asked.

"We're attacking the underground, AND taking prisoners." Erol replied, looking at the bar maid, who dropped the glass she was holding. "I'm guessing you all have your weapons?"

"Yes sir." The Krimzon Guards said in unison.

"Then let's go." Erol said. They left the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, emptying it. Tess turned to Daxter, who had been hiding behind various bottles of alcohol when Erol had entered the room.

"Did you hear that?" Tess asked.

"Jak's at the underground!" Daxter exclaimed.

"We have to go and warn them!" Tess said.

"How are we gonna get there before them?" Daxter asked.

"I'll drive." Tess grinned.

-----------

"You. Can. Never. Drive. Ever. AGAIN!" Daxter said, his breathing returning to normal. "That was scarier than Jak's driving!"

"Thanks... I think. Let's go and find Torn." Tess said.

"And Jak." Daxter added.

Tess ran into the underground hideout, clutching Daxter in her arms. She dumped him on the floor and ran over to Torn, who was asleep next to Jak.

"Torn, wake up." She urged.

"Tess, what's going on?" Jak asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to speak to Torn... urgently." Tess said. "TORN WAKE UP!"

"He's not waking up." Daxter said.

"Well done for stating the obvious." Jak said. Tess slapped Torn and his eyes snapped open.

"Ouch!" Torn exclaimed. "Who did that?"

"I did." Tess said.

"Why?" Torn asked.

"To wake you up." Tess replied. "Torn, you have to leave... NOW."

"Why?" Torn asked. "Tess, what's going on?"

"Erol and a bunch of Krimzon Guards are on their way." Tess explained. "They're coming to take prisoners."

"Erol must know where we are from when Ashelin rescued him." Torn said grimly.

"Erol... is coming... here?" Jak asked.

"He's probably nearly here by now." Tess replied. Erol and five Krimzon Guards came down the steps, pointing their weapons at Torn, Jak, Tess and Daxter.

"Correction: I _am_ here." Erol said.

"Fuck." Torn said.

"Nice to see the both of you again." Erol said. "Considering that I now have the upper hand."

"Not for long, Erol." Torn said, drawing his pistol.

"What can the four of you do to me?" Erol asked. Dark Eco crackled around Jak.

"Jak, NO." Torn said forcefully. "Control yourself."

"It's so hard..." Jak hissed through gritted teeth. "I want to see his blood spilt so much..."

"No you don't Jak." Torn said quickly.

**Don't listen to him Jak. Let me kill Erol. Then we'll be free of him forever.** Dark said.

_No... the others could get hurt._

**If I kill Erol you can be with Torn.**__Dark said.

_But I don't want to be with Torn! I have Keira!_ Jak protested.

**Oh come ON, Jak. You know she would choose Erol over you. In fact, if you kill Erol, Keira can be yours and only yours.**

_I am not a murderer._

**I am.**Dark grinned. Jak fell to his knees, his hand in his hands.

"Someone help me!" he called. Torn knelt by his side, pulling his hands away. Jak's eyes had gone black.

"Oh shit." Torn said, forcing Jak to look at him. "Jak, look at me. It's Torn – I'm not going to hurt you."

"I am." Erol said, whacked Jak around the back of the head with his pistol. Jak crumpled against Torn. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?" Torn asked.

"You all come with me and I spare his life." Erol gestured at Jak. "The hard way is that I kill him because he's a monster and I take the rest of you by force."

"The easy way." Torn said.

"Good." Erol said smugly. "Put cuffs on them all. We don't want them to escape."

"Just remember Erol – I was a dead man once, and I came back." Torn growled.

"This time I'm going to make sure you're dead myself." Erol said, dragging Torn out of the underground, whilst the Krimzon Guards dragged Tess out, put Daxter in a cage and carried Jak out. "I'm going to ask Praxis if I can execute you all personally... and keep Jak for myself."

"You bastard." Torn hissed. Erol punched him in the stomach and Torn fell to his knees. Erol crouched down beside him, grabbing him by his collar.

"I now hold your life in my hands, Torn." Erol hissed in his ear. "You may want to be nicer to me."

"Go to hell." Torn wheezed.

"That's where I'm planning to send you." Erol smirked.

**Reviews deserve cookies because I'm in such a good mood today!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And that's cookies for all of you that have reviewed! *gives cookies***

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 11:**

"It's no use, Jak." Torn sighed, leaning against the wall of the prison cell. "We won't get out."

"We will." Jak hissed, running from wall to wall and the door, over and over again. Torn sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Jak, just give it a rest." Torn said, frustrated by the sounds of Jak's pacing.

"Where do you reckon they took Daxter?" Jak asked, stopping. Torn opened his eyes and saw the blonde standing in the middle of the room.

"I don't know." Torn replied.

"What if they're testing stuff on him?" Jak asked.

"What?" Torn asked.

"They might be using him for animal testing!" Jak answered. "And Tess – what have they done with her?"

"I don't know." Torn repeated. "Just sit down and stop fretting."

"I can't!" Jak hissed. "Just being in this prison is setting me on edge."

"I know." Torn sighed. "Which is why you need to stay calm."

"I can't calm down." Jak snapped, pacing again. "I can't when I'm worried about what they're doing to our friends."

"Jak, they're probably watching us." Torn said, standing up and walking over to the blonde. "You see the camera up there?" Torn pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes." Jak said.

"They're watching us – trying to learn our weaknesses." Torn explained. "And you're showing them yours right now."

"So you're saying I should be like you." Jak stated. "I should sit here and do nothing."

"No." Torn said, sitting back down. "You shouldn't make it so obvious."

"I don't get it." Jak said, sitting down next to Torn.

"You need to make yourself look resigned – like you don't care anymore." Torn explained. "Make it look like they've won."

"And then?" Jak asked.

"We'll get out of here." Torn replied.

"How?" Jak asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Torn smiled and closed his eyes again. "Go to sleep Jak, you're going to need your strength."

-----------

"He's stopped pacing." Erol observed, watching the feed from the cameras in the prison. He switched the channel to the next one, where Daxter was asleep in the corner, then the next one. "She put up quite a fight, didn't she?"

"Yes." Praxis growled, standing beside Erol.

"No wonder Torn keeps her around." Erol said. The screen changed again, to show Ashelin sitting in the middle of her cell, glaring up at the camera.

"When are you going to let her out?" Praxis asked.

"Not yet." Erol replied. _He's going soft, just because she's his daughter._ "She has a lesson to learn."

"Which is...?" Praxis asked.

"Not to double cross us." Erol replied.

"Erol..." Praxis said. "I'm warning you – if you hurt my daughter in any way you'll be out on the streets, and I will let Torn out to kill you."

"Well then how am I going to kill Torn if you won't let me hurt your daughter?" Erol rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't mind if you kill Torn." Praxis said. "Just be warned – Ashelin would be a dangerous enemy for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Erol muttered as Praxis left the surveillance room.

-----------

"Any ideas?" Jak asked. Neither he or Torn had managed to get to sleep. It was too cold in the prison cell. They were sat huddled in the corner.

"No." Torn replied. "Well, a theory... but I don't want to use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Tell me." Jak said.

"Promise you won't let it go to your head?" Torn asked sternly.

"I promise." Jak replied.

"I was thinking... if it gets that bad... Dark might be able to bust us out." Torn said. "It's only if we have to!"

"I know." Jak said. "I don't want to do it."

"I know Jak." Torn said, placing a hand on Jak's shoulder. "It's only if it's necessary."

"Torn..." Jak hesitated. "Do you think we can get out of this?"

"Yes." Torn said determinedly. "We can _and_ we will get out of this."

"I don't like it that he's so close." Jak said, shuffling closer to Torn.

"Erol?" Torn asked.

"Yeah." Jak nodded. "In this place... it just brings everything back."

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Torn said.

"And how are you going to uphold that, Torn?" Erol asked, walking into the prison cell.

"What are you doing here?" Torn asked, standing up. Jak cowered behind him, sitting on the floor.

"I just thought you two would like to know the date of the executions." Erol smirked. "They're tomorrow evening."

_That soon?!_ A voice screamed in Torn's head.

"Yes Torn, they're that soon." Erol sighed. "Honestly, you're thoughts are so predictable."

"That's because you've known me for such a long time." Torn glowered. "Don't we get a right to a trial?"

"Well, morale is low." Erol said thoughtfully. "Executing criminals – especially you – the most wanted man in Haven City seems like a pretty good morale boost to me."

"You won't get away with this." Torn growled, his fists shaking.

"Who is going to stop me, Torn?" Erol asked. "All of your friends are in here with you."

"I'll get out of here Erol, mark my words." Torn replied.

"Well, I thought Jak might like to know that I've invited Keira along tomorrow." Erol said. "I thought she might like some entertainment."

"DON'T. EVEN. TOUCH. HER." Jak snarled, getting to his feet.

"Calm down Jak." Torn snapped, pushing Jak back down to the floor.

"Awww, have I upset you?" Erol asked in a mocking tone.

"Get out of here Erol." Torn snarled.

"Or what?" Erol asked. His question was answered by the crackling of Dark Eco and when he felt himself knocked to the ground.

**Can you guess who it is?! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this one took so long! I hope you enjoy it, seeing as there is Dark Jak... but it's the final chapter! :O**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 12:**

Erol was screaming. Torn didn't know what to do. Erol was currently involved in a brawl with Dark. He had two options – he could let Dark kill Erol, or he could save his life.

_Oh fuck it. I'm not like Erol._ Torn thought, as he stepped towards the fight and tried to drag Dark away from Erol. Torn managed to pull Dark away from Erol, but received a nasty scratch down the side of his torso in the process. He pressed his hand to the wound, feeling a warm liquid on his fingers – blood. Torn let go of Dark and sank to floor, clutching at his side. The world felt like it was in slow motion and everything sounded as if it was far away.

"Get off me!" Erol snapped, pushing Dark away and drawing his pistol. He noticed Torn and the blood gushing from his side. Erol gasped and snapped off a shot at Dark before running over to Torn, and pulling him closer to him. "Torn...?"

"I've saved your life twice now..." Torn growled. "And now it's at the expense of my own."

"Torn – shut up. You're not going to die." Erol snapped. Torn looked past Erol, and saw Dark. He was staring at Torn... he looked... sad.

"Torn?" Dark asked, reverting back into Jak. The blonde swayed on his feet and then ran over to the leader of the underground.

"Hey." Torn grimaced.

"Precursors, I'm so sorry time... I'm so sorry." Jak babbled, crouching beside Torn and taking his hand.

"He's not going to die for fuck's sake." Erol rolled his eyes. "I'll go and get a doctor." Erol handed Torn to Jak and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Torn... are you going to die?" Jak asked, looking down at the man laying in his arms.

` "I hope not..." Torn grumbled. "Erol owes me his life."

"I'm so sorry Torn... it's all my fault... I'm so sorry." Jak said.

"It's not your fault." Torn said. "You weren't in control."

"I should've been Torn, I should've been." Jak said fiercely. "I really am a monster."

"No." Torn said sternly. "You are not a monster."

"How am I not a monster?" Jak snarled. "Look what I've done to you!"

"And look at what you're doing now, Jak." Torn smiled weakly. "You're showing that you care... you are not a monster, Jak. You feel emotion, unlike Erol."

"Erol was scared for you." Jak said. "He doesn't want you to die... I think he still cares."

"Maybe." Torn snorted. "But he has a funny way of showing it."

"I was scared for you." Jak said.

"I know." Torn said. They studied each other for a moment. Jak bent his head down, and placed a kiss on Torn's lips. Torn pressed his lips against Jak's. Erol walked back into the room with the doctor.

"Oh will you two get a room." Erol said in disgust.

"Is THAT jealousy I hear?" Torn asked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Erol replied bitterly. "Jak, get away from him. The doctor needs to see him."

"Alright, I'm moving." Jak said, walking over to Erol and standing next to him whilst the doctor cleaned and dressed Torn's cut. "This is entirely your fault."

"MY fault?!" Erol asked. "I'm not the one that turned into a dark Eco monster!"

"You're the one that turned me into a dark Eco monster!" Jak protested.

"He has a point there." Torn winced.

"Shut up, Torn." Erol snapped. "The only reason you're alive is being I want to see you executed publicly tomorrow."

"You can try, Erol." Torn sighed. "But you're not going to kill me."

"What makes you say that?" Erol asked.

"Him." Torn replied. Jak snatched Erol's gun from his holster, and pointed it at the KG Commander's head.

"WHAT?" Erol exclaimed, his hands shooting into the air on instinct.

"Make one wrong move and I'll kill you." Jak said coldly, pointing the gun at the doctor and then back at Erol. Torn walked over to Jak, standing next to him.

"Jak, perhaps it would be best if you gave me the gun." Torn said. Jak handed the gun to him.

"You're both MAD!" Erol insisted.

"We know." Torn grinned. "Now, let's go and find the others and then we can go about our business."

"You won't get away with this." Erol growled as Torn and Jak marched him out of the cell.

"Why not?" Torn asked.

"Because I will find a way to stop you." Erol replied.

"Don't even think of raising an alarm." Torn cautioned. "It'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Fine." Erol muttered. He valued his own life above anything, and knew that Torn would not hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Let's start with Tess, then Daxter... and then you don't let Ashelin out." Torn said.

"What?" Jak asked. "Why aren't we rescuing Ashelin?"

"Because she's nothing to do with us, right?" Torn asked.

"Ah." Jak said. If the Baron knew that they didn't rescue Ashelin, he would be likely to let her off.

"Come on, Erol." Torn said, poking the gun into the Commander's back. "We don't want to be here too long."

"You'll never get away with this." Erol protested.

"Erol, shut up." Torn snapped. They reached the cell where Tess was and Erol unlocked the door. Tess was sitting in the corner and jumped up when she saw Torn and Jak.

"Torn!" she exclaimed and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey." Torn grinned.

"How did you manage this...?" Tess asked, looking at Erol, who was fuming and the gun in Torn's hand.

"An... unexpected distraction." Torn smiled, looking at Jak.

"Come on, we have to find Daxter." Jak said impatiently.

"Lead the way." Torn said, gesturing to Erol. Erol muttered something under his breath and continued down the corridor. He opened the next door and Jak ran in, picking the sleeping ottsel up off the floor.

"Wha?" Daxter asked sleepily.

"Dax, you're okay." Jak grinned.

"Yeah I guess so." Daxter said. "Hey! Are we getting out of here?"

"Yep." Jak said. Daxter reclaimed his place on Jak's shoulder as he walked out of the prison cell.

"Who gave tattooed wonder the gun?" Daxter asked.

"Watch it you." Torn growled. "Okay Erol, we're all set to get out of here."

-----------

"Sorry Erol, but you'll just raise the alarm as soon as we've turned our backs." Torn grinned, gagging Erol. "Good thing you showed up when you did, Jinx."

"Well I guessed that you would be here if you weren't at your hidey hole." Jinx said, puffing smoke. "You ALWAYS in prison if you aren't in your hidey hole... you should get a hobby."

"Thanks Jinx." Torn grinned. "Why do you carrying all this rope and duct tape with you, anyway?"

"It usually comes in handy." Jinx shrugged, patting Erol on the head.

"HMPH!" Erol protested through his gag.

"Don't worry, Erol." Jak said. "Someone will find you EVENTUALLY."

"Bye Erol!" Tess said and waved as they stepped out of the secret passage that led came up in one of the nearby houses.

"So, are we headed home now?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah." Torn replied. "Wherever your home is."

"Tess – to the bar!" Daxter said, leaping onto her shoulder.

"Torn, why don't you come with us?" Tess asked. she turned to Jak and Jinx. "You two are welcome too, of course."

"Sugar, I'm there." Jinx said and winked. Daxter glared at him.

"I've got someone to see." Jak said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"I'll catch up." Torn said to the others, and jogged after Jak. "Hey Jak! Wait!"

"What's up?" Jak asked.

"You're going to see Keira, aren't you?" Torn asked.

"Yeah..." Jak replied, fidgeting.

"I don't mind Jak." Torn said. "To be honest, I don't think we really would've worked out... you belong with Keira."

"You sure about that?" Jak asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Positive." Torn grinned. "Go and show that girl you love her, okay?"

"Y'know what, I'll wait until tomorrow – at the Class One race." Jak grinned. "I fancy a drink."

"Then let's go." Torn said, and they ran after Tess, Jinx and Daxter, disappearing into the night.

-----------

Ashelin ripped the duct tape of off Erol's mouth and cut through the ropes with a knife.

"What are you doing here?" Torn asked.

"When my father decided that I hadn't helped the underground escaped, he let me out with a warning." Ashelin explained. "Then I found a message telling me where you were."

"I'm going to make him pay in the Class One race tomorrow." Erol snarled. "You're all going to watch the hope for this City die."

"I doubt it, Erol." Ashelin said. "Come on, my father wants a 'talk' with you about your most recent failure."

"Whatever." Erol said. _I'll show them all tomorrow... I'll win that race... and Jak will be mine._

**THE END**

**And that's the end! Tell me what you all think! I thought it would be good to end it just before the Class One race, because everyone knows what happens next! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!**


End file.
